Rogue Radio Tech
Profile The Rogue Radio Tech is an enemy unit the player will encounter after completing a series of missions added in the 2.9.8 Patch. He is accompanied by 2 Commandos, 2 Marksmen, 2 MG Turrets, 1 Lightning Tower and an assortment of Sandbags and Portable Walls. The Rogue Radio Tech is the Madman who holds Skarborough hostage for unknown reasons other than getting a ransom. Sheriff Pierce approaches Sergeant Ramsey at the Outpost asking if any Imperial missiles have gone missing recently, and, after making their way to Skarborough, explains to Ramsey that a Madman who claims to be an Imperial rocket scientist will use an R-47 surface-to-surface missile on Skarborough if the Sheriff doesn't pay the ransom the Madman gave, which asks for some Gold and a few Toaster Pastries. The Sheriff describes the surface-to-surface missile can potentially blow Skarborough off the map. After a series of missions, which include trying to find the Madman's whereabouts, Ramsey and the player engage the Madman in The Final Countdown in an attempt to stop him from destroying Skarborough. The Rogue Radio Tech is an infantry version of the MLRS unit, capable of wiping out an army in one shot. Some players faced a bugged version of the Rogue Radio Tech which didn't posses a Prep Time http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=104&t=47435&p=522738#p522738 and came home with heavy casualties because they were not able to dispatch the unit in time. Units with reliable long-range attacks like Trebuchets or units with high Stun chance capabilities like the Peace Keeper are critical in reliably dispatching the Rogue Radio Tech before it has a chance to wipe out the player's army. Attacks | attacks = | crit = 15% 90% vs. Vehicles | range = 1-5 | lof = Indirect (Fixed) | armorpiercing = 75 | suppression = x1.25 | preptime = 7 | cooldown = 1 | targets = Air, Ground | targetbox-rows = 10 | game file name = missileStrike_board_death }} }} Trivia * It is possible for a Rank 6 Bigfoot to survive an attack from the Rogue Radio Tech, providing that the Bigfoot is at full health. A R6 Bigfoot has a total of 720 , while the Radio Tech can dish out a total of 1,503 (501 x3) to 1,827 (609 x3) damage. Since Bigfoots only take 40% from , they will only take 601 (200 x3) to 730 (243 x3) damage. The chance for a Bigfoot's survival is very high. Even if two attacks from the Rogue Radio Tech deal their full damage (40% of 609 = 243, and 243 x 2 = 486) the third can do up to 234 damage and leave a Bigfoot with 1 . This is if the Rogue Radio Tech does not crit, which is unlikely with a 15% base critical chance. * The Rogue Radio Tech is erroneously marked as a "Critter" in the game files, making him more vulnerable to certain attacks. * In battle the Rogue Radio Tech is accompanied by what appear to be Rebel Commandos and Marksman, Suggesting that he may be affiliated with the Rebels. Gallery File:Screen Shot 2013-07-07 at 6.png|Screenshot of the battle against the Rogue Radio Tech. Category:2.9.8 Patch Category:Enemies Category:Bosses